clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Club Penguin Wiki/1
New Clubpenguin Wiki: Club penguin turkish tr.clubpenguin.wikia.com It's time for C.P.W's mak--96.224.192.59 00:11, 23 March 2008 (UTC)--96.224.192.59 00:11, 23 March 2008 (UTC)--96.224.192.59 00:11, 23 March 2008 (UTC)over... 19:35, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Ok, it's done. And, I want you to please participate in this, as I was pretty much the only person editing the past page, the buzz. Well they are two more additions to the weird edition. Comics and funny pictures.Mrperson777 18:18, 2 October 2007 (UTC) The new logo is finished!!!!! Here it is, hope you like it. --Mrperson777 20:36, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Move Announcements to Current Events. Does anyone else besides me believe that the Announcements section on the Main Page deserves its own page? We could move it to the Current Events page, and even create and archive so we can log every major event. So what do you say? TurtleShroom 21:29, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :On one hand, I agree and on the other, I disagree. The Announcements section is small and occaisonally used, and therefor it may be a bit silly to have a separate page for it. I also think that this is a good idea because the Current Events page never really went through, and it is kind of needed in a wiki that is getting as big as this one. I would say that we should maybe try your idea out, and see if it is successful. Robbsi 12:09, 17 August 2007 (UTC) I reckon both-major announcements on main, all of them separate. This Is Not A Roleplaying Game! Oh my goodness! This is not a roleplaying game! If you want an example of a roleplaying game, Star Wars Galaxies is one. You don't roleplay in Club Penguin at all. Penguins start talking about their real life person, and they say stuff like, "Yo, this is a great game." That is not roleplaying! I've never seen any roleplaying in this whole game. I don't think it's Massively Multiplayer, either. So, that leaves us with OG. Online game. Answer: As first, it is role playing game because u must think how to spend your money. But, let's say that's not enough to be a RPG. As second, who said it is a RPG at all?! As third, it is veeery Massively Multiplayer. Here is one tip to you: RPG does NOT mean it must be swords, magic, killing and blood in game! Role playing means you play as something that is NOT you, as in a penguin. My gosh it's BOTH!!--Mrperson777 21:20, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Mog Actually it's a MOG , Multiplayer Online Game. well I actualy belive it's a MMORG, but if you don't belive it's a Massive Role Playing then it's MOG Imagine Wizard Hello?! PLEASE UPDATE Thursday, May 10th 2007 11:11 AM Hey! Don't you think it's time to add a new events update? TurtleShroom The newspaper came out just today. I haven't had the time yet. V-Rex 15:37, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Cool PLace! Cool Website I'm part of it now I'm Pika96 I will try to get the best pictures I can I always have a camera. screenshots theese screen shots never work for mei have paint and word but wwhat do i do - dogdude87 (forgetting to log in ) :You mean that you don´t know how to take a screen-shot? TomasBat 21:07, 16 May 2007 (UTC) yes i have tried before but i cant edit it i am not a nerd not calling you guys nerds though Heres How #Go to club penguin and press the button "print screen". #Open paint, click "paste" and the screen-shot you took with "print screen" will appear at paint. #Save the paint picture with the name you wish. #If you wish to upload the picture you got in paint to this wiki, then go to toolbox at the left and click on "upload file". #On browse, search for the paint picture and select it. #Click upload file. #Add to the page you wish the image to appear the following code: THE NAME OF THE IMAGE HERE, NOT THIS TEXT, BUT THE REAL NAME Hope that helped... TomasBat 21:56, 16 May 2007 (UTC) one last question one i cut the part of the question i want how do i get rid of the rest :so you need to crop the picture? heres how #select all #move image to up-left #deselect all #resize your image on bottom right Moderater chat I think that moderator should give out screen names if they have them because you have to wait for a reply from a talk page or e mail consider this idea Dogdude87 01:32, 6 July 2007 (UTC) if you need mine its icanntget1 Dogdude87 12:24, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Snow Globe Igloo price The Snow Globe Igloo costs 3700 coins, not 2600. Paleoblues :Thank you for pointing this out. Please note that you are welcome to correct other mistakes similar to this one. Robbsi 08:45, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Newspaper NEW NEWSPAPER!!! You might want to update, V-rex and all the sysops(including me)--Barkjon 22:07, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :I did update them at 5:08, 12 July 2007 (UTC). Robbsi 09:16, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Main Picture Nice new picture for the Club Penguin Wiki. Who made it? --JDitto 02:22, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Disney Guys i checked out the blog and guess what i found out: Disney's buying Club Penguin(or, let's say, Club Penguin's going to be part of disney.)This'll be awesome. Two good things combined: Disney and Club penguin!--Barkjon 00:25, 2 August 2007 (UTC) As long as they don't put disney princesses on club penguin I will be fine with it. But if they are in I will have to drag my sister to the bathroom and lock her in tho get on the wiki. Dogdude87 11:30, 2 August 2007 (UTC) My dad said Disney bought Club Penguin for 350 million bucks!--Barkjon 14:13, 2 August 2007 (UTC) It's true, they did. Umm and Dogdude? We Won't have disney princesses because CP also stated there will be no Disney-realated content on the game unless its a disney party witch is widely rumored.--Mrperson777 21:16, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Aaah, so it really is buying. I was happy when they wrote Disney will work with Club Penguin, but I don't like this buying thing. Hope Mrperson777 is right, they shouldn't mix their products with this. --193.198.130.87 00:06, 8 September 2007 (UTC) I for one am not happy that disney bought it. I know, right now they're "sharing" the site, but soon they'll buy the whole thing! For example: did you see that add on disney channel? Club Penguin used to be 100% ADD FREE!!! I know, it was just coins for change, but still! Just trying to prove a point. No hard feelings to anyone. It's a buyout, this happens all the time in the place known as the real world", not to be mean, but this happens on the stock market EVERY DAY! The fact that Disney bought it out isn't too new. It won't affect your game play, either. Disney is "add free", it has promotions (for shows), and cross-promotions (like the MTV choose, or lose campaign, or CP itself). DillyDally (#1008015) 06:51, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, Club Penguin is ad-free, that doesn't mean is can't advertise though. --Tatoranaki 02:04, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I'm pretty sure you meant something different to what you said? DillyDally-#1080015 07:25, 7 April 2008 (UTC) screenshots 2 How do you take a screenshot of something with internet explorer 6? Also, how do you add a picture to the Wiki?--Mrperson777 20:02, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :There is probably a "print screen" button on your keyboard (it's abbreviated to "prt sc" on mine). Pressing that will make a copy of the screen which you can then paste into an image editing program (like photo shop or paint shop pro or windows paint or whatever you have). You can then use that program to cut out the part of the screen you want and save it as an image. It's usually best to save it as a png file - you should have an option for that in the program you use. Once you have it, you can upload it to the wiki using or using the little green arrow in the editing toolbar (this is shown at the top of the edit box when you are editing a page). When you upload it, you should say what the image is and where you got in the description field. Angela (talk) 21:55, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Blah. My Print screen 'don work. (first day of school. i always thought middle school would be easier....)--Mrperson777 20:53, 28 August 2007 (UTC) OOOHHHH. You mean paaaaste it. Thanks!!!--Mrperson777 01:38, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Making another special page Like the weird edition and event gallery, ect. I'm goin to make a CP pop culture page called "The Buzz"--Mrperson777 01:29, 27 August 2007 (UTC) I am in middle school too 7th grade really easy after day 1. Dogdude87 00:59, 30 August 2007 (UTC) You could print using an Internal Printer. --Tatoranaki 16:10, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Logo We still need a new logo. I'll get the logo, make some edits and make a... mascot! yes! woul--Mrperson777 01:53, 27 August 2007 (UTC)dnt it be cool if we had a mascot?!? Ok I made it on MS paint, and saved it as jpeg. I'm not sure what to do now.--Mrperson777 02:29, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Does this work? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Wiki_puffle.JPG#file Yey. It does. :Would it be hard to do it again but save it as a png file? I could convert it, but it's not going to look as good that way compared to how it could look if it was saved as png from the start. Angela (talk) 17:25, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, sure. I improvise. I have a copy version of when i first finished it. :)Mrperson777 22:06, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Penguin Chat 3 Can anyone make an archived version of Penguin Chat 3?Mrperson777 22:53, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir Ausir 15:48, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Basket Where is the candy basket? I'm logged in right now in Slushy in the book room wearing a pilot costume (it includes a fireman's jacket, goggles and helmat). Thanks Edit at 8:40 est: Nevermind I found it Edit Main Page Hi all... can I edit the Main Page? Dancing Penguin 12:18, 11 November 2007 (UTC) = Question I don't have a username, but I want to an administrator. I love this site but HOW DO I BE AN ADMINISTRATOR?! Please answer soon. Well...To be an admin you have to have lots of experience in Club Penguin and in wikis, you have to have a userpage, and a bureacrat has to make you one.--Barkjon 16:14, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Commercial I'M OUTRAGED!!!! I was watching that Zack and Cody marathon, and I saw a coins for change commercial. I was mad because the audince was mostly five-year-old kids. They were too young. It's just embarrasing... : :( Mrperson777 01:18, 16 December 2007 (UTC) I never noticed that! I'm outraged too. We're 10-14, most of us. C'mon Disney, give us a break. :( Ya, thats an outrage. I don't watch TV except for movies or playing Xbox. Plus, Club Penguin's home page says "100% ad-free". Maybe they don't know about it!YA but if you go to the clubpenguin web site go down and look to the rite:0 Yikes!-- Barkjon 19:09, 8 January 2008 (UTC) " 10-14,", no, about 6-15. 100% ad free, it is, that's a promotion, not an ad. Christmas Scarf Where is the Christmas Scarf? I looked EVERYWHERE for it! I think they had some bug with it, so they took them all back. Luckily, I got mine before they did it. The Ski Village centre. Vandals! Someone on the Main Page ahs added their name to a poll. Is this vandalising the page? LB22 17:53, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Yes it is. Please delete it.-- Barkjon 19:07, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Heart Emote!!! I'd just like to announce that Club Penguin has realeased the heart emote again!!Iceberg2229 15:50, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Fiesta party! The fiesta party has just started! The free item is at the nightclub and the pin is at the forest. Move your pointer over the horse thingy then the pin will fall down. Just Wondering If I Could I was just wondering if I could post under announcements this as quoted "Check out Dunklebug's Weekly Polls on his user page!" or something to notify penguins of my polls tell me what you think on this page or drop me a message on my user page here is a quick link to it Dunklebug Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 05:34, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Protection I've lowered the protection on the main page as it seemed unnecessary and against Wikia's suggested policy. Only fully protect pages if they're being vandalised, otherwise you risk causing more damage (through neglect and preventing change) than you prevent! Kirkburn (talk) 21:56, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Webmaster Who will be the new webmaster? We need to decide. I don't know how to make polls, so someone else should make it.-- Barkjon 22:56, 3 February 2008 (UTC) EMERGENCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONES IN MY ACCOUNT!!!!! GAAAAAHHHH!!!!! They're writing mean things about me!! Get outta my head! Leave my brain aloooone! I'm being possesed!! HEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--~Red~ 23:51, 5 February 2008 (UTC) club penguin membership and my penguin name is pengu 4003 Hi if you know how to become a member for free on cp just post them here you dont have to give me your password or user name um becoming a member for free is illegal and hacking club penguin. Not necessarily, he/she could be offering to pay for you. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 06:17, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Dutch CP Wiki Hello, I'm busy making a Dutch Club Penguin Wiki http://nl.clubpenguin.wikia.com can you please put it on the main page with the other international Wikis? KerstSneeuw1 15:21, 17 March 2008 (UTC) There is no legal way to become a member for free unless Club Penguin decides to make it free. Alot of stuff! Hello Clubpenguinwiki, I think beside the pin you should put a small picture of it. And also you should put the whole gallery of Newspapers, Catalogs and Player Card Backgro)Code 889963478.99688 April Fools' Update This place needs one. Easter's waay over already, guys.. Here's a list: Fine, you edit, I give info. *Propeller cap in ski village *Crayon pin outside mine shack (complete the dots) *Swirly glasses at the cove. *New backgrounds available for all players (including non-members) at Stage (space background only) and Gift Shop. *While everything seems to have gotten very silly, (Including the forest turning upside down!) the ice rink remains unchanged. Please go update right away! April fools only last today! --JDitto 20:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) people on-line checker can someone put a people on line checker right now thing like they have on the new forum which shows who's online at the moment. [[user:4th hale|Hi!]] Club Penguin It does, if you use the Chat box (a widget), there's a button, "who's online", this'll show you. DD-#1080015 08:51, 3 April 2008 (UTC) However, it won't show your account, the reason being is that you're on anyway. DillyDally-#1080015 06:37, 6 April 2008 (UTC) umm...where's the chatbox??? and how do you activate it???[[user:4th hale|''Hi!]] Club Penguin 16:06, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Click "widgets", it's near your community box. A menu will come up. Click on "chat box"